Various coordinate measuring machines are known in the prior art and typically utilize a mechanical probe known as the Renishaw probe. However, these known probes are expensive, slow (because they mutt slowly contact the surface or part being sensed), prone to breakage (because they must contact the part being sensed), and inaccurate in certain applications.
In general, the problem with respect to a coordinate measuring machine is to move the mechanical arm, the encoded coordinates of which are used to perform the measurement, and to move the probe into a position such that it can register against some feature of the part being sensed. Typical of the features being sensed are four walls, a face flange, etc. To this end, a considerable number of probes have been used heretofore, with one example being typified by that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,568. However, the standard probe in the industry for measuring coordinates remains the Renishaw probe.
Therefore, there exists a need for a coordinate measuring means which overcomes the disadvantages present in previous coordinate measuring machines. In another U.S. patent application by the present inventor, Ser. No. 207,081 filed Nov. 14, 1980, a number of probe devices to solve these problems are also disclosed.